Criminal Minds: Criminals
List of Criminals in Criminal Minds. Keep in mind that the articles accessible below will contain spoilers. For minor criminals mentioned, see separate article. Serial Killers Robert Adams.jpg|Robert Adams|link=Robert Adams J.B.Allen.jpg|J.B. Allen|link=J.B. Allen JeremyAndrus.jpg|Jeremy Andrus|link=Jeremy Andrus Animal2.jpg|Animal|link=Animal Karl_Arnold.jpg|Karl Arnold The Fox|link=Karl Arnold None.jpg|Colby Bachner|link=Colby Bachner Battle2.png|Jason Clark Battle|link=Jason Clark Battle John Vincent Bell.jpg|John Vincent Bell|link=John Vincent Bell JoeBelser.jpg|Joe Belser The Nashville Killer|link=Joe Belser Ben Bradstone.jpg|Ben Bradstone|link=Ben Bradstone Frank_Breitkopf.jpg|Frank Breitkopf|link=Frank Breitkopf Robert Bremmer.jpg|Robert Bremmer|link=Robert Bremmer CarlBuford.jpg|Carl Buford|link=Carl Buford Bulford.jpg|Earl Bulford The Eye Snatcher|link=Earl Bulford AmberCanardo.jpg|Amber Canardo|link=Amber Canardo JeffreyCharles.jpg|Jeffrey Charles|link=Jeffrey Charles ian.png|Ian Coakley|link=Ian Coakley Jeffrey Collins.jpg|Jeffrey Collins|link=Jeffrey Collins SarahDanlin.jpg|Sarah Danlin|link=Sarah Danlin Jacob_Dawes.jpg|Jacob Dawes|link=Jacob Dawes Marvin_Doyle.jpg|Marvin Doyle|link=Marvin Doyle Farrell.jpg|Floyd Feylinn Ferell|link=Floyd Feylinn Ferell StevenFitzgerald.jpg|Steven Fitzgerald|link=Steven Fitzgerald Footpath.png|The Footpath Killer|link=The Footpath Killer Rodney Garrett.png|Rodney Garrett|link=Rodney Garrett Gary.jpg|Gary|link=Gary gless.jpg|Roderick Gless|link=Roderick Gless FrancisGoehring.jpg|Francis Goehring|link=Francis Goehring Grace.jpg|Henry Grace|link=Henry Grace Franklin_Graney.jpg|Franklin Graney The Tommy Killer|link=Franklin Graney Tobias_Hankel.jpg|Tobias Hankel Raphael|link=Tobias Hankel FloydHansen.jpg|Floyd Hansen|link=Floyd Hansen ChesterHardwick.jpg|Chester Hardwick|link=Chester Hardwick Wade_Hatchett.jpg|Wade Hatchett|link=Wade Hatchett James Heathridge.jpg|James Heathridge|link=James Heathridge Holcombe2.jpg|Charles Holcombe|link=Charles Holcombe Hollow_Man.jpg|The Hollow Man|link=The Hollow Man StanHoward.jpg|Stanley Howard|link=Stanley Howard Drewjacobs.jpg|Drew Jacobs|link=Drew Jacobs Jackson.jpg|Adam Jackson|link=Adam Jackson Travis James.jpg|Travis James|link=Travis James Michael Janeczco.jpg|Michael Janeczco|link=Michael Janeczco Bill_Jarvis.jpg|Bill Jarvis The Hollow Creek Killer|link=Bill Jarvis Robert Johnson.jpg|Robert Johnson The Internet Killer|link=Robert Johnson megankane.jpg|Megan Kane|link=Megan Kane ChloeKelcher.jpg|Chloe Kelcher|link=Chloe Kelcher Walter_Kern.jpg|Walter Kern The Keystone Killer|link=Walter Kern Emma_Kerrigan.jpg|Emma Kerrigan|link=Emma Kerrigan Gina King detail.jpg|Gina King|link=Gina King Dylan Kohler.jpg|Dylan Kohler Killerprofile.jpg|Herman Kotchman The Premature Burialist|link=Herman Kotchman Maggie_Lowe.jpg|Maggie Lowe|link=Maggie Lowe Samantha_Malcom.jpg|Samantha Malcolm The Dollmaker|link=Samantha Malcolm BrianMatloff.jpg|Brian Matloff The Blue Ridge Strangler|link=Brian Matloff Eddie_Mays.jpg|Eddie Mays|link=Eddie Mays Tony_Mecacci.jpg|Tony Mecacci Bosola|link=Tony Mecacci Mill_Creek_Killer.jpg|The Mill Creek Killer|link=The Mill Creek Killer Chad_Mills.jpg|Chad Mills|link=Chad Mills Trevor Mills.jpg|Trevor Mills|link=Trevor Mills Paul Mulford.jpg|Paul Mulford|link=Paul Mulford None.jpg|Lee Mullens The Butcher|link=Lee Mullens John Myers.jpg|John Myers The Silencer|link=John Myers Jason Nelson.jpg|Jason Nelson|link=Jason Nelson John_Nelson.jpg|John Nelson|link=John Nelson Parker.jpg|Robert Parker|link=Robert Parker Vincent_Perotta.jpg|Vincent Perotta|link=Vincent Perotta Greg Phinney.jpg|Greg Phinney|link=Greg Phinney Owenporter.jpg|Owen Porter|link=Owen Porter PeterRedding.jpg|Peter Redding|link=Peter Redding Robert_Reimann.jpg|Robert Reimann|link=Robert Reimann Ervin Robles.jpg|Ervin Robles|link=Ervin Robles Izzy Rogers.jpg|Izzy Rogers The Queen Of Diamonds|link=Izzy Rogers Caleb Rossmore.jpg|Caleb Rossmore|link=Caleb Rossmore Rowlings.jpg|Vincent Rowlings|link=Vincent Rowlings CortlandBryceRyan.jpg|Cortland Bryce Ryan The Angel Maker|link=Cortland Bryce Ryan Arthur Rykov.jpg|Arthur Rykov|link=Arthur Rykov Kamen.jpg|Kaman Scott|link=Kaman Scott Finishingschool.jpg|Suzanne Silvan|link=Suzanne Silvan Paul-silvano.jpg|Paul Silvano The Exorcist|link=Paul Silvano Smith2.jpg|Joe Smith|link=Joe Smith jamesstanworth.jpg|James Stanworth|link=James Stanworth Steve.jpg|Steve|link=Steve Will Summers.jpg|Will Summers DarkSoul634|link=Will Summers Lucas1.jpg|Lucas Turner|link=Lucas Turner Tim_Vogel.jpg|Tim Vogel The Seattle Strangler|link=Tim Vogel TerranceWakeland.jpg|Terrance Wakeland|link=Terrance Wakeland hollis.jpg|Hollis Walker|link=Hollis Walker RonaldWeems.jpg|Ronald Weems|link=Ronald Weems Blake Wells.png|Blake Wells|link=Blake Wells Chase Whitaker.jpg|Chase Whitaker|link=Chase Whitaker RobertWilkinson.jpg|Robert Wilkinson|link=Robert Wilkinson Shane Wyland.jpg|Shane Wyland|link=Shane Wyland Thomas Yates.jpg|Thomas Yates The Womb Raider|link=Thomas Yates Spree Killers Curtis Banks.jpg|Curtis Banks The Circle of Eight Killer|link=Curtis Banks Call.jpg|Darrin Call|link=Darrin Call Shelley Chamberlain.jpg|Shelley Chamberlain|link=Shelley Chamberlain Luke Dolan.jpg|Luke Dolan|link=Luke Dolan Raymond Donovan.jpg|Raymond Donovan|link=Raymond Donovan Ben Foster.png|Ben Foster|link=Ben Foster Jimmy Hall.jpg|Jimmy Hall|link=Jimmy_Hall Margaret Hallman.jpg|Margaret Hallman|link=Margaret Hallman Norman_Hill.jpg|Norman Hill The Road Warrior|link=Norman Hill Bill_Hodges.jpg|Bill Hodges|link=Bill Hodges jakar.jpg|Miranda Jakar|link=Miranda Jakar Sydney Manning.jpg|Sydney Manning|link=Sydney Manning OwenSavage.jpg|Owen Savage|link=Owen Savage Jeremy Sayer.png|Jeremy Sayer|link=Jeremy Sayer Dale Shrader.jpg|Dale Shrader|link=Dale Shrader Tubs.jpg|Nathan Tubbs The Campus Killer|link=Nathan Tubbs RoyWoodridge.jpg|Roy Woodridge|link=Roy Woodridge Mass Murderers Randy Slade.jpg|Randy Slade|link=Randy Slade Serial-Turned-Spree Killers Image:Ronald Boyd.jpg|Ronald Boyd Santa Muerte|link=Ronald Boyd Image:Killerprofile.jpg|Daniel Dryden|link=Daniel Dryden Image:Flynn.jpg|Billy Flynn The Prince of Darkness|link=Billy Flynn Reaper2.jpg|George Foyet The Boston Reaper|link=George Foyet Image:Mark Gregory.jpg|Mark Gregory|link=Mark Gregory Image:Johnny_McHale.jpg|Jonny McHale True Night|link=Jonny McHale Image:Connor O'Brien.jpg|Connor O'Brien|link=Connor O'Brien Olson.jpg|Eric Olson|link=Eric Olson Armando.jpg|Armando Salinas Highway 99 Killer|link=Armando Salinas Image:James Thomas.png|James Thomas The Couple Killer|link=James Thomas Budding Serial Killers ClaireBates.jpg|Claire Bates|link=Claire Bates Phillip_Dowd.jpg|Phillip Dowd L.D.S.K.|link=Phillip Dowd Randall_Garner.jpg|Randall Garner The Fisher King|link=Randall Garner Jane Gould.jpg|Jane Gould|link=Jane Gould BrunoHawks.jpg|Bruno Hawks|link=Bruno Hawks George Kelling.jpg|George Kelling|link=George Kelling Johnny Mulford.jpg|Johnny Mulford|link=Johnny Mulford Ryan_Phillips.jpg|Ryan Phillips|link=Ryan Phillips Max_Pool.jpg|Max Pool The Have-You-Seen-Me Murderer|link=Max Pool HughRollins.jpg|Hugh Rollins|link=Hugh Rollins David_Roy_Turner.jpg|David Roy Turner|link=David Roy Turner Rhett Walden.jpg|Rhett Walden The Hill Ripper|link=Rhett Walden Toby_Whitewood.jpg|Toby Whitewood|link=Toby Whitewood CharlieWilkinson.jpg|Charlie Wilkinson|link=Charlie Wilkinson Budding Spree Killers Image:CalebSheppard.jpg|Caleb Dale Sheppard The Stripping Bandit|link=Caleb Dale Sheppard Meyers.jpg|Patrick Meyers|link=Patrick Meyers Serial Bombers Image:Bale.jpg|Adrian Bale The Boston Shrapnel Bomber|link=Adrian Bale Image:KennethRoberts.jpg|Kenneth Roberts|link=Kenneth Roberts Image:David_Walker.jpg|David Walker The Palm Beach Bomber|link=David Walker Serial Arsonists Image:Hayes.jpg|Clara Hayes|link=Clara Hayes Image:William O'Brien.jpg|William O'Brien|link=William O'Brien Image:VincentStiles.jpg|Vincent Stiles|link=Vincent Stiles Image:Tommy_Wheeler_2.jpg|Tommy Wheeler|link=Tommy Wheeler Serial Rapists Image:Hamilton Bartholomew.jpg|Hamilton Bartholomew The Piano Man|link=Hamilton Bartholomew Image:TonyCanardo.jpg|Tony Canardo|link=Tony Canardo Image:WilliamLee.jpg|William Lee|link=William Lee Image:Bill Rogers.jpg|Bill Rogers|link=Bill Rogers Image:Chris Salters.jpg|Chris Salters|link=Chris Salters Herman Scobie.jpg|Herman Scobie|link=Herman Scobie Serial Rapists-Turned-Serial Killers Baleman.jpg|Steven Baleman|link=Steven Baleman WilliamHarris.jpg|William Harris|link=William Harris Michael Kosina.jpg|Michael Kosina|link=Michael Kosina Pablo_Vargas.jpg|Pablo Vargas|link=Pablo Vargas Pedophiles Image:Donald Curtis.jpg|Donald Curtis|link=Donald Curtis Image:MichaelEarlson.jpg|Michael Earlson|link=Michael Earlson Image:RichardJacobs.jpg|Richard Jacobs|link=Richard Jacobs Image:Dr Arthur Malcom.jpg|Arthur Malcolm|link=Arthur Malcolm Image:GaryMichaels.jpg|Gary Michaels|link=Gary Michaels Image:HaydenRawlings.jpg|Hayden Rawlings|link=Hayden Rawlings Image:Brandon Stiles.jpg|Brandon Stiles|link=Brandon Stiles Stalkers Malcolm Ford.jpg|Malcolm Ford Image:Hicks.jpg|Mike Hicks|link=Mike Hicks Image:Vincent_Shyer.jpg|Vincent Shyer|link=Vincent Shyer Cult Leaders Image:Jackson Cally.jpg|Jackson Cally Grandfather|link=Jackson Cally Image:Benjamin Cyrus.jpg|Benjamin Cyrus|link=Benjamin Cyrus Abductors James Barrett.jpg|James Barrett|link=James Barrett Scott Harbin.jpg|Scott Harbin|link=Scott Harbin SusanJacobs.jpg|Susan Jacobs|link=SusanJacobs Regina Lampert.jpg|Regina Lampert|link=Regina Lampert Lucy.jpg|Lucy|link=Lucy Lyov.jpg|Lyov Lysowsky|link=Lyov Lysowsky Joshua_Moore.jpg|Joshua Moore|link=Joshua Moore Matthew_Moore.jpg|Matthew Moore|link=Matthew Moore Bill Thomas.jpg|Bill Thomas|link=Bill Thomas Markus Younger.jpg|Marcus Younger|link=Marcus Younger Killing Teams/Families Image:245px-Lee_Mullens_Colby_Bachner.png|Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner|link=Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner Image:None.jpg|Ellen Russel and Darlene Beckett|link=Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett Image:Johnson County Brotherhood.jpg|The Johnson County Brotherhood|link=The Johnson County Brotherhood Image:The canardos.jpg|The Canardos|link=The Canardos Image:Jumpcut.jpg|David Yarno and Becker Chapin|link=David Yarno and Becker Chapin Image:None.jpg|The Collins Family|link=The Collins Family Image:Raydonovan sydneymanning.jpg|Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning|link=Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning Image:Robertburke julietmonroe.jpg|Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe|link=Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe Image:Moore_Brothers.jpg|The Moore Brothers|link=Moore Brothers Image:Mulford_Family.jpg|The Mulford Family|link=The Mulford Family Image:Gary and Ervin Robles.jpg|Gary and Ervin Robles|link=Gary and Ervin Robles Image:Fake_Romani_Family.jpg|The Romani Family|link=Romani Family Image:The_Roycewoods.jpg|The Roycewoods|link=The Roycewoods Image:TheSoulMates.jpg|The Soul Mates|link=The Soul Mates Image:Summer's_Family.jpg|The Summers Family|link=Will and Chris Summers Image:Turner's_Group.jpg|Turner's Group|link=Turner's Group Image:Turner_and_Whitewood.jpg|David Turner and Toby Whitewood|link=David Turner and Toby Whitewood Groups and Organizations Mentes Criminales 6x17 By Aday 076 0001.jpg|Breakaway IRA Faction|link=Breakaway IRA Faction Terrorist cell CallyTribe.jpg|Cally's Tribe|link=Cally's Tribe Racist cult Human Trafficking Ring.jpg|Human Trafficking Ring|link=Human Trafficking Ring MIS.jpg|Militant Islamic Society|link=Militant Islamic Society NYTerrorists.jpg|New York Terrorist Cell|link=New York Terrorist Cell Sect.jpg|Separatarian Sect|link=Separatarian Sect Religious cult Other Criminals Darlene Beckett.jpg|Darlene Beckett Unclassified Killer|link=Darlene Beckett AnnaBagley.jpg|Anna Begley Unclassified Killer|link=Anna Begley Cory_Bridges.jpg|Cory Bridges Unclassified Killer|link=Cory Bridges HenryFrost.jpg|Henry Frost Unclassified Killer|link=Henry Frost AudreyHenson.jpg|Audrey Henson Unclassified Killer|link=Audrey Henson Edward_Hill.jpg|Edward Hill Mass Poisoner|link=Edward Hill Lou Jenkins.jpg|Lou Jenkins Revenge Killer|link=Lou Jenkins DannyMurphy.jpg|Danny Murphy Unclassified Killer|link=Danny Murphy Ellen Russel.jpg|Ellen Russel Unclassified Killer|link=Ellen Russel Chris Shelton.jpg|Chris Shelton Revenge Killer|link=Chris Shelton None.jpg|Will Sykes Unclassified Killer|link=Will Sykes Accomplices RayCampion.jpg|Ray Campion|link=Ray Campion AustinChapman.jpg|Austin Chapman|link=Austin Chapman Coleman_Taylor.jpg|Taylor Coleman|link=Taylor Coleman Donald Collins.jpg|Donald Collins|link=Donald Collins Linda Collins.jpg|Linda Collins|link=Linda Collins JoeyDavin.jpg|Joey Davin|link=Joey Davin Matthew Downs.jpg|Matthew Downs|link=Matthew Downs Steven 5646.jpg|Steven Foster|link=Steven_Foster None.jpg|Frank Giles|link=Frank Giles Scott Kagan.jpg|Scott Kagan|link=Scott Kagan Sarah Jean Mason.jpg|Sarah Jean Mason|link=Sarah Jean Mason Ron Massey.jpg|Colonel Ron Massey|link=Ron Massey Harvey Morell.jpg|Harvey Morell|link=Harvey Morell Dr. Nichols.jpg|Lawrence Nichols|link=Lawrence Nichols Clark Preston.jpg|Clark Preston|link=Clark Preston Linda Reimann.jpg|Linda Reimann|link=Linda Reimann Lewis Stuart Ramsey.jpg|Lewis Ramsey|link=Lewis Ramsey Michael Russo.jpg|Michael Russo|link=Michael Russo Judge_Schuller.jpg|Boyd Schuller|link=Boyd Schuller Douglas_Silverman.jpg|Douglas Silverman|link=Douglas Silverman Richard_Slessman.jpg|Richard Slessman|link=Richard Slessman Chris Stratton.jpg|Chris Stratton The King Of Hearts|link=Chris Stratton Oliver Stratton.jpg|Oliver Stratton The Jack of Clubs|link=Oliver Stratton Chris Summers.jpg|Chris Summers DarkSoul634|link=Chris Summers Shockley_Tawes.jpg|Shockley Tawes|link=Shockley Tawes Mason2.jpg|Mason Turner|link=Mason Turner Terrorists Image:Jamal_Abaza.jpg|Jamal Abaza|link=Jamal Abaza Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_3.jpg|Ben Abner, NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell Image:Chad_Brown_2.jpg|Chad Brown Homegrown Terrorist|link=Chad Brown Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_2.jpg|Sam, NY Terrorist Cell Member/Bomber|link=New York Terrorist Cell Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_1.jpg|Unnamed NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell International Criminals Image:Chloe D.jpg|Chloe Donaghy|link=Chloe Donaghy Image:Ian Doyle.jpg|Ian Doyle Valhalla|link=Ian Doyle Image:Richard Gerace.jpg|Richard Gerace|link=Richard Gerace Image:Lachlan McDermott.jpg|Lachlan McDermott|link=Lachlan McDermott c